


The First Five Times Lucy and Tina Have Sex

by theagonyofblank



Category: Dirt
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they have sex, they’re drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Five Times Lucy and Tina Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after watching the season finale of _Dirt_ , and then went for spring break, and then finished it. This is supposed to take place before the very end of the season.

The first time they have sex, they’re drunk. They’ve been friends for a year in college – they’re actually pretty good friends – and neither of them has had sex with a woman before. In fact, neither of them has had sex with anyone before. Lucy is certain there was something about a dare that led her to this, her hand slipping past the waistband of Tina’s pants, trying hard yet still fumbling. Tina is certain that both of them are drunk, and that’s all there is to it. They’re both so inebriated that night that everything’s a haze, and when they wake up the next morning they can’t remember anything except the beer before, and maybe flashes of sloppy kisses. Neither of them can recall that even though they were both so close, they couldn’t come, because neither of them was that good – not yet. But when they wake up they know they’ve had sex, because Lucy is naked and Tina is naked on top of Lucy, and there’s no other way they can explain the situation.

They don’t talk for a month.

The second time they have sex, they’re sober. It’s been four months since their first time, and three since they started speaking to each other again. Since then, Lucy’s had practice. Lucy’s had a lot of practice, actually, and for some reason about which Tina is unclear, Lucy’s murmuring the names of the men she’s slept with. Which in actuality amounts to a lot. And although Tina’s had practice too, she doesn’t say it because she’s more polite like that. She doesn’t even say anything when Lucy, still kissing Tina, mumbles something about Alex Banner, who Tina’s actually slept with as well. But Lucy figures it out quickly enough – that is, that Tina’s had practice – because even though it’s fumbled, and even though it’s painful at times, Tina makes her come first, and Lucy doesn’t make Tina come at all.

Lucy refuses to see Tina for the next week.

The third time they have sex, it’s a year after they graduate from college, and they’re still pretty solid friends. They haven’t slept with each other in three years, and this time they’re both pretty sure it’s what they want to do. Lucy still hasn’t forgotten their second time in their sophomore year, and she’s pretty determined to fuck Tina’s brains out. Tina, on the other hand, simply does it for the sex. She has nothing to prove, they both know that, and she’s sure Lucy’s improved by this point. She’s hoping Lucy’s improved, at least. And she has. They both have, to tell the truth. And much later, they bask in the warm afterglow of a good fuck in Lucy’s messy, dingy room. Tina has her head on Lucy’s bare stomach and Lucy has a hand in Tina’s hair, and for a moment they are content to lie there in silence.

It’s not every day they have decent sex together, and they know it.

The fourth time they have sex, it’s mind-blowing. It’s been four years since their third time, and it’s ten times better than it was back then. Of course it would be, though. They’re in the shower, and everything’s wet and slick and it’s hard to hold on, and even though Tina hits her back against the wall a couple of times she’s not complaining, just moaning, as Lucy pushes two fingers inside of her, in and out and then in again. Lucy’s making noises at the back of her throat that she never knew she could make before, and part of it is rage, the other lust. It’s painful but satisfying at the same time, and they’re both so caught up in the heat and the steam surrounding them that they forget why they’re doing this in the first place. They forget that it’s Tina’s wedding day tomorrow, and they ignore the fact that this will be the last time they’ll have sex together. But that’s what makes the sex all the better.

Lucy bites down hard on Tina’s shoulder when she comes, a present to her that Tina’s future husband will choose to ignore when he sees it the next night.

The fifth time they have sex, it’s even better than the fourth time. It’s right after lunch and the kiss, much earlier in the day than they’re used to. It’s also been eight or nine years since their previous time together (though it feels like it’s been much longer), so they’re not going to complain. As they fall back onto the bed, hands tangling through hair and skimming across bare skin, Tina finds she still knows Lucy’s body, and Lucy finds she still knows Tina’s. Tina thinks it’s because they’ve become so used to this sexual relationship over the past ten or fifteen years that they can’t keep their hands (among other things) off of each other. Lucy thinks it’s just because she’s really attractive, and Tina’s really attractive, and what else are two attractive women supposed to do to pass the time?

They’re best friends; they’re more than best friends. Lovers, perhaps? Tina knows this, she does, and however reluctantly, Lucy knows it too. The talk that comes after the sex is stimulating and entertaining, and they share more with one another than with anyone else. Tina knows that this is just one more time before the next time, whenever that next time may be – and Lucy knows that too. Because Tina has a husband and a child, and Lucy has Holt and Don. Neither of them bothers to try and attach feelings to what they have, but they’re both smart enough to know that those feelings are already there.

This time, Tina tells herself it will be the last.

This time, Lucy tells herself there will be more.

Tina knows she’s wrong, and Lucy knows she’s right.

Because while they may have separate lives, jobs, boyfriends or families, at the end of the day, all they have is each other.

\- - - - - - -


End file.
